1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates power connection devices, in particular the invention relates to electrical feedthroughs, by which high currents, particularly in the low and middle voltage range are led through or into containers.
2. Description of Related Art
In the case of containers for storing or conveying combustible dangerous goods, it is often necessary to lead high electrical power into the container. For example, submerged pumps arranged in the interior of the container are used in plants for piping and/or conveying fluidized natural gas. Connection arrangements with sealing electrical feedthroughs are used for leading the power necessary for the pumps into the interior of the container. For doing so, a feedthrough is typically flanged on a flange of the pressure container.
In particular with pressure containers of combustible gases and fluids it thereby is important that the current feedthrough stays leak-proof for a long time. Just in the case of storing combustible material, which may form explosive gas mixtures, there is additionally the risk that even in the case of very small leaks being uncritical in itself gas mixtures may be formed in closed areas of the feedthrough. Such areas may be formed in fitted protective housings. If a deflagration then takes place, the feedthroughs may be damaged such that the combustible material now leaks quickly.